


Pranks Abroad

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn decide to relax in a nice bath they both fall victims to Haldir and his brothers prank. What will be the results of that prank and how will they get revenge on the brothers? Funny One Shot. Rated K-T for a few streakers (by his truly, Lord Celeborn and a trio of warden brothers!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's evening in Lothlorien and Haldir and his brothers Rumil and Orophin had just returned home after a long two month patrol of the northern borders. Things had been quiet except for a few orcs whom the wardens had cut down without any problems. The brothers' had just finished briefing Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel all the details of their patrol.

"Very good Haldir, you three have done well," Lord Celeborn said after he had finished looking over the reports and listening attentively to his head Marchwarden. "You may go to your talan and rest for I am sure you are tired from your travels." The wardens bowed respectfully and then left.

Sometime after they returned to their talan they decided to relax for a while in a hot bath, now they were enjoying a hot meal of meat, bread and cheese. The unfortunate thing however was they were bored to tears. It was bad enough when one brother was bored but when all three were bored then all of Lórien had better be on double guard! As they were sitting around trying to figure out what to do the oldest Haldir began to grin with the most mischievous of grins. The other two looked at him with a half baffled and half anxious look because when Haldir came up with a plan to entertain it usually spelled disaster. Almost afraid to ask Orophin finally spoke, "Haldir", what in Arda are you grinning about?"

Haldir looked over to his brothers who were sprawled out on the floor eating some fruit and with a smirk replied, "I have the perfect idea on how to liven up our mood, we are going to pull a prank!" He replied almost laughing now.

With a horrified look Rumil groaned, "Oh no, Haldir, please. Not another one of your pranking ideas!"

Orophin was very quick to agree with his older brother, "Rumil's right, Haldir, every time you come up with a prank, something always goes wrong and we get into serious trouble."

"Nonsense! When did my pranks ever go wrong?" Haldir retorted almost offended.

Both Rumil and Orophin nearly choked on their wine at Haldir's absurd question for they both knew all too well how his pranks always turned out in the end, "When?!" Oh let's see now, how about last year when you put super glue on poor Trenardir's chair and it took forever to get him unglued or the time you put itching powder in Sogrions' leggings and he was in the healing ward for a month because he was allergic to it?" Both times we helped you and both times we were severely punished with kitchen duty and cleaning the stalls for four months! I still swear I smell of horse!" Rumil responded wrinkling his nose at the memory of it.

Haldir just coughed in defeat as he had forgotten about that. "All right, maybe they went wrong in the past but this time it won't go wrong because we won't be caught so no one will know that it was us!"

Both brothers still seemed unconvinced. "I don't know Haldir; it just still seems too risky." Rumil said wearily. "Besides, you always say we won't get caught and that this time is different and we believe you then what happens? We get caught!" He added as an afterthought.

"Come on; please guys just for old time sake?" Haldir had pleaded.

After a few moments Rumil and Orophin sighed and Orophin covered his face with his hands. "Fine, but if we get caught and into trouble, so help me Haldir I will chase your butt all the way to Valinor and not even the Valar themselves will be able to help you!" He replied with a glare.

Haldir backed away with his hands in mock surrender "Alright Orophin, and to think that Nana and Ada said I was the one with a temper."

Orophin just snorted. "So genius, what's your plan?"

Haldir laughed like a small elfling on his begetting day. "One of us is going to sneak into Lord Celeborn's study and borrow his book of enchantments, then we will sneak into the bathing chambers and while one of us is keeping a look out we will put an invisible coloring spell on the bottles of scented oils that will dye the poor elleth and ellon who happens to be bathing this night!" Haldir could barely keep the excitement hidden from his voice.

Both brothers laughed at the thought. "Sneak into Lord Celeborn's study? Just how do you suppose we are going to do that? For one he is bound to be in their tonight and guards are sure to be standing by and even if they aren't it's always locked!" Rumil could not believe his brother had even suggested such a thing.

Haldir just smiled, "That is where you are wrong my dear brother. Tonight Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are taking their evening stroll through the gardens and so there is no need for any guards and as for the study being locked I have a key." He pulled out a small silver key on a chain and dangled it.

Orophin's eyes went wide in shock, "Where did you get that key?"

Haldir chuckled, "Lord Celeborn gave me a spare to hold on to a while back as he is prone to lose his. So any more questions or shall we get started?

"Brother", Orophin started. "So help me this had…"

Haldir cut him off, "I know, I know. It had better work and it will. So let's hurry before they get back from their stroll." Haldir turned and motioned his brothers to follow, but before he did he grabbed a bottle of Dorwinion wine they had brought back from patrol. The other two didn't even bother asking Haldir what the wine was for as they were almost petrified to find out.

As they watched Haldir leave they gave each other a weary gaze and shook their heads hoping that they would not be discovered, as four more long, tedious months of kitchen duty and cleaning stalls just was not on their list of leisurely things to do on their break from patrol.

Sighing they followed Haldir to Lord Celeborn's private study. As they made their way to the study they passed several elves and nodded, greeting them as normally as possible while continuing their way up to their destination. Fortunately for the three brothers, no one questioned them as to what they were doing or where they were going. And on a plus note, they didn't run into Celeborn or Galadriel either.

Finally, they arrived and as promised, there weren't any guards at the door. "See, what did I tell you. No guards."

"Just shut up and open the door before someone sees us." Rumil whispered. He wouldn't relax until they had the book and were out of here.

Haldir pulled out the silver key, unlocked the door and hurried inside Celeborn's study and went towards the shelf that held the specific book. It took a while to find it as Lord Celeborn was an avid collector of books of all types. That was the one thing that he and his son-in-law Lord Elrond had in common. Finally after what seemed like hours he found the book he was looking for. It was a large red and black book with gold binding entitled _1000 Ways to Enchant Dwarves_ written in Quenya. Picking it up he hid it under his tunic and left the study. As he was making sure it was locked he signaled to his brothers to follow him to the bathing chambers.

As they were making their way down the vast city they failed to notice Sogrion the Marchwarden for the southern borders following them. Sogrion had been a victim of Haldir's pranks a year back and had vowed to avenge himself after he had been in the healing ward for a month recovering from a reaction to itching powder that Haldir had poured into his leggings one night. Sogrion just knew by how the brothers were quickly walking that they were up to something and he was determined to discover what it was.

_What are those guys up to now_? He thought to himself. Being careful not to be discovered he quietly followed them while keeping a safe distance. Once they reached the bathing chambers Sogrion hid up in the nearest tree and kept an eye on the three brothers.

Unable to go inside all he could do was sit and wait for them to emerge from inside and leave, then he would go in and find out what it was they had been up to.

Haldir had told Rumil to stay outside and watch for other elves that might be approaching. Haldir had given Rumil a signal to use to alert Orophin and him if anyone were to approach. As Orophin and Haldir entered they realized that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's things were in the chambers. Orophin looked at Haldir with fear. "You said that they were on their walk! Why is there stuff in here?"

Haldir shrugged and walked towards the first of the tubs. "They must have decided to stop here and bathe before returning home. It's too late to turn back now." He said with determination; but on the inside he too was afraid. However Haldir was not one to back down from anything and this was not going to be an exception. Besides what was one harmless prank going to do?

"Haldir, pulling a prank on the other elves is one thing but pulling one on our Lord and Lady is a completely different matter altogether!" Orophin could not believe Haldir was going to even go through with this. _This last patrol must have really taken a toll on Haldir because he has totally lost his elven mind!_ Orophin mumbled to himself.

Haldir glared at his brother. "We have come too far to turn back now Orophin. Besides this is a harmless prank. No long lasting harm will become of this. So either you help me or go back to the talan. What is it going to be?" Haldir knew his brother wouldn't back down but he couldn't afford for him to falter either as anyone could walk in on them at any time. Besides if Galadriel and Celeborn's clothing was here that meant that they were not too far away and would be back at any given moment, so they had to do this and do it quickly or they would be caught and Haldir didn't want to have to face an angry Galadriel or explain to Celeborn why he had his book of enchantments. He knew that Galadriel was unaware that her husband had this book and Haldir had sworn not to let anyone know. Celeborn did not like dwarves and it was no secret either.

Orophin glowered back, "You have completely lost your elven mind Haldir, but I am not one to back off of a challenge either so I'll help; but this is the last prank I'm pulling with you!"

Haldir smirked, "If you say so, but I remember you saying that the last time as well." He pulled out the bottle of Dorwinion wine and replaced Celeborn's old wine with the more potent wine. Orophin began to ask why he was replacing the wine but thought against it as he knew it would be pointless.

After he took care of the wine he pulled out the spell book and found the spell he was looking for. "Ah here it is, the spell to turn any water into an invisible dye. And the best part is it turns its victims into the color they detest the most!" Haldir burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Orophin asked not amused at the moment.

"I'm just envisioning Lord Celeborn a deep purple and Lady Galadriel bright neon green." He stopped laughing as he noticed his brother just gawking at him and started to perform the enchantment first over Lord Celeborn's hot water then he did the same to Lady Galadriel's. When he was finished he shut the book, "Done! Now let's get out of here before somebody notices us." He put the enchantment book back inside his tunic and started for the door.

"You must have a death wish Haldir." He arose and proceeded to follow his brother out of the chambers. And just in time for in the distance they saw Celeborn laughing and talking with his wife. They were too busy to even notice the three wardens scurrying off into the distance with Sogrion following after them.


	2. Chapter 2

When the brothers were safely away from the chambers they turned when they heard the sound of Sogrion clearing his throat. He was smirking a triumphant look of one who had just conquered a whole battlefield. The brothers however looked like three small elflings who had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Now what in earth would the three of you be doing running out of the bathing chambers at such a speed? One would think that you three were up to something," Sogrion asked with an amused look on his face.

"What concern is it of your warden?" Haldir retorted back coldly.

Sogrion just laughed, "Oh nothing only I know the three of you were up to something and the fact that our Lord and Lady are the soon to be victims…well, let's just say I would hate to be you in the end."

Haldir face started to turn a shade of red. He did not like Sogrion at all let alone being confronted by the said elf. "What proof do you have that we were up to anything? You were the only one there. I am a very respected ellon with higher authority than you so it would be your word against mine, so I suggest that you take care and mind your business unless you want to find yourself in a world of hurt."

Sogrion straightened and glared with a look that would demand respect from his own wardens, "With all due respect Haldir, the one who should be concerned about being in a _world of hurt_ is you. Remember you are not pulling a prank on a fellow warden or a visitor. We are talking about Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They will not just endure this, they will make sure that you and your brothers are dutifully punished."

At this the brothers just glared and walked off leaving a very amused looking Sogrion behind, and went back to their talan to await the results of their pranks. However inside all three were silently dreading the punishment that was surely going to come.

Meanwhile back at the bathing chambers Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had gone inside unaware of the calamity of what was to take place. As they undressed they kissed each other softly and went each to their designated bath and got in.

As Galadriel sank in the hot steamy bath she let her long golden hair down and let out a long sigh. "Ahhh this feels so wonderful. I just love a long hot bath to help me relax after a long day of ruling a kingdom. Wouldn't you agree my love?"

Celeborn chuckled softly as he was leaning back in his hot bath drinking a large glass of Dorwinion wine. "Most definitely my dear. Nothing beats a hot bath when one has been handling large amounts of paperwork and negotiating with outer lands about the oncoming darkness." He continued drinking his wine and closed his eyes.

It was about half an hour later that a highly intoxicated Celeborn heard a loud scream coming from his wife. "AAAAACK! CELEBORN!"

Jumping out of the tub and not even bothering to don his robe he bolted next door unaware of his now completely colored body to find a very distraught and bright neon green Galadriel. Unable to hold back his laughter he began to shake with it which only upset his wife even more.

Galadriel glared at her husband and shrieked, "What are you laughing at Celeborn! Look at me; I'm bright green from head to toe!"

And it was true. Galadriel's once golden head was now a bright neon green as was her entire body. The only part of her body that was not colored was her now very red and angry face. She looked at him once more, "And I wouldn't be laughing either husband. You aren't exactly a sight for sore eyes yourself!"

Celeborn immediately stopped laughing, "What do you mean?" He slurred looking at his wife who was now trying so hard to not laugh.

Galadriel grabbed her hand mirror and handed it to her husband. "Take a look for yourself."

He grabbed the mirror and looked into it and any hint of amusement that he once had faded immediately as he beheld a now deep purple neck and hair. He then looked at his arms and hands and realized he was now an overgrown elven plumb.

"What in Eru's name happened?" It was very rare for Celeborn to lose his temper and when he did, anyone and anything within ten feet had better steer clear. "Whoever did this I will make them suffer immensely!" He said in a deep rage. Unaware that he was still naked and not aware he was now drunk he ran out of the room leaving behind a very shocked and confused Galadriel.

As Celeborn bolted out of the bathing chambers many of the Lórien elves had heard the screams of their Lord and Lady and had rushed to see what had happened. Many eyes were now wide with mouths hanging open upon seeing a naked, purple, and now very drunk, angry Celeborn stumbling all over.

What they witnessed next only made the situation worse. Celeborn who was so wroth and intoxicated had failed to notice that he was heading straight for Galadriel's sacred pond. Before anyone could warn him to watch out Celeborn had tripped over a large boulder and stumbled head first into the pond.

If anyone had dared to laugh before they weren't now as the sight of Celeborn a very highly respected Elven Lord was covered head to toe with pond weeds. The elves were too much in shock to even move. So in shock of what they witnessed they failed to notice that Galadriel in her robe with her now bright neon green hair was now by her husband's side with a robe to cover him.

As they both arose Galadriel now supporting her husband all the elves looked on in horror as they were now beholding their rulers. No one even dared to move or speak for the fear that Galadriel would explode on them with such fury that was only magnified with the use of her ring Nenya.

As she glared she boomed with such authority that all around shrank back in horror. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS ATROCITY?"

Finally after a few minutes when the elves regained their bearings Sogrion timidly came forward and bowed, "My Lady, I can't say for a certainty but right before you and Lord Celeborn entered the chambers I saw Haldir and his brothers hurriedly leaving the bathing rooms. I tried to find out what they were up to but I was unable to discover what it was. Forgive me."

At the mere mention of her Marchwarden, Nenya began to glow brighter as one word escaped in a deadly voice. "Haldir!" She then looked around her and said to the remaining elves, "No one is to mention anything about what they saw or heard on penalty of exile. Is that understood?"

The elves all bowed and trembled in understanding as Galadriel now half supported half carried a fuming, drunk Celeborn back to their talan where she would decide what to do about her Marchwarden and his younger brothers. One thing was for certain, she would make sure that this was the last prank they ever pulled.


	3. Chapter 3

Later the next morning Haldir, Rumil and Orophin were all very nervous as they were now at Galadriel's and Celeborn's talan. One of their lord's personal guards had arrived at the brothers' talan declaring that they were being summoned and were to come immediately. They could only assume that last night's prank had worked and they were going to be punished. Poor Haldir couldn't even look at his younger brothers' faces for fear of being tarred and feathered and skewered right then and there.

"We told you that his was a very bad idea Haldir! Didn't we? Now look at where your prank has landed us!" Rumil viciously spat at his older brother.

"Yeah, what ever happened to " _Oh I promise this time we won't be caught"_ , Orophin mocked.

"Hey! No one forced you to do this, you could have both bailed out any time but you two chose to come along and partake of this prank. Besides we both know who ratted us out and if it's the last thing I do I will make Sogrion suffer worse than when he suffered with the itching powder!" Haldir said through gritted teeth and his fists balled up.

Suddenly the doors opened and a tall silver haired elleth Lenhel came out. "The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will both see you now."

Haldir and his brothers bowed and slowly entered the room with Lenhel watching with dreaded remorse on her face. Eru only knew what was to become of everyone beloved and most respected Marchwarden. Although she had to admit that this was probably the best prank that Haldir had pulled off and she had seen quite a few of his pranks. Lenhel had to stifle a laugh at the memory of last night or risk being punished as well.

As the door closed behind them they gulped at the sight before them. Their sat before them with emotionless faces were the once beautiful and noble Galadriel and Celeborn. Instead of lush silver and gold hair and fair faces, were the lord and lady who were now deep purple and bright neon green from the tops of their heads to the bottom of their toes. Not to mention it looked as if Lord Celeborn was nursing a horrid hangover from the Dorwinion wine that Haldir had swapped with Celeborn's original wine. _Maybe the wine wasn't such a good idea after all_ Haldir thought to himself.

"Come forward you three, now." Galadriel said with a low stern voice which only indicated that she was beyond angry and had to use great restraint to not throttle her wardens.

As the three slowly came forward Galadriel arose and also came forward. "My lady." Haldir said while bowing. "Please…"

"SILENCE!" Galadriel boomed. Haldir fell silent at once and lowered his eyes. He hated being at the receiving end of his lady's wrath. He would much rather be facing a horde of Uruk-hai. "I want to know which one of you was responsible for this…this atrocious incident last night."

Haldir knew he had to take full responsibility for this. It was his idea and as he was the eldest he should have set an example for his younger brothers. He couldn't allow Orophin and Rumil to be punished for his prank. So with all the courage he could muster Haldir came forward. "I am my lady. This was my idea and I am the one who set it in motion. My brothers had nothing to do with this."

Celeborn now stood and came swiftly forward with as much grace and dignity as he could to stand by his wife. As Galadriel held his hand she started again. "Be as that may be Haldir they still followed you and partook in this prank even if it was you who was the mastermind behind it. Therefore, the three of you are to be punished like never before."

They all gulped and began to tremble. Orophin looked as if he was going to kill his brother. Rumil just looked as if he was going to be sick. Being punished by Galadriel was bad enough but if Celeborn was to be a part of this it would be three times worse. He wished that the ground would open up and swallow him.

After a minute Celeborn finally spoke, "Therefore as a suitable punishment the three of you will take over the duty of cleaning the bathrooms, doing the laundry and then making beds at which point in time you will then go to the armory and polish all the armour and swords. This will be your punishment for six months."

"SIX MONTHS!" They all shouted in unison.

"Yes six months." Galadriel repeated. "It will take six months for this dye to be completely gone, so your punishment will last until then. In the meantime you three will be relieved of your duties of patrolling the borders until the six months is up."

The three started to protest but upon the threatening look of Celeborn and Galadriel they quickly shut up. "As you wish my lady, my lord." They said with a slight bow of the head.

"You may be excused. And let this be a lesson to you to stop and think before pulling such an act. Oh and Haldir, please return the key to my study until I feel you are worthy enough to keep hold of it." Celeborn sternly said to his Marchwarden.

Haldir handed over the key feeling nine inches tall. "Forgive me my lord. This will not happen again." They then turned and left.

Just then Lady Galadriel got a look on her face that her husband knew only too well. "What are you thinking meleth nin?"

Galadriel chuckled, "We are going to make sure that they never play another prank as long as they live." Galadriel responded.

Celeborn was confused. "Isn't punishing them like this enough to deter them?"

Galadriel looked at her husband with wide eyes, "Are you serious? You would have thought that last time they would have learned their lesson and look at us." She said while gesturing to them.

"Please, don't remind me, if I ever see the color purple again it will be too soon. So what do you have in mind?" Knowing his wife and the way her mind worked he almost started to feel sorry for their wardens…

Lady Galadriel whispered in his ear the plan she had and all he could do was laugh. "My dear you are a genius!"

"I know." She responded. "They will never know what hit them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Six months later**

It was the last day of serving out their sentence and they were eagerly awaiting the end of the day when they would be off of their punishment. They had a new profound respect for the maids and the smiths who were in charge of cleaning the armoury and weapons.

As they were away finishing up the last of the laundry Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were setting their plan into motion. By the end of the day Haldir, Rumil and Orophin would never play a prank as long as they lived.

Lord Celeborn had ordered a maid to draw three baths for the brothers and as she was busy drawing the bath he poured a potion into each shampoo bottle that would dye each of their hair. As he was mixing the last of the potion in the shampoo he couldn't help but laugh. "Let this be a lesson to not mess with Lord Celeborn the wisest of all elves." After he had finished he turned and smiled at his handiwork and then left.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Lady Galadriel was fixing the wardens a meal. Vegetable soup with lembas bread and for dessert her famous lemon meringue pie. She was now mixing in the soup a very strong laxative that would keep all three of them in the bathrooms for the majority of the night. "Turn my beautiful hair green will you? I will make sure you never mess with me again!"

She had just set the dinner down when her husband came in. "My part is finished how is your end coming along?" He said while placing a gentle kiss onto her brow.

"I'm done. The laxative will take a good hour to work which should be about the time they are almost done bathing."

Just then she had heard the wardens coming up the stairs to the dining room and entered the talan. "My Lady. My Lord." They all said while bowing. "You called for us?"

"Yes and thank you for coming quickly." Celeborn had answered. "We knew that you guys had been working very hard and without any complaints so as a way to reward you for your hard work we wanted to fix you your favorite meal." He pointed to the table with the food sitting.

The three looked a little nervous and were not sure whether or not to trust the food. "Will you be joining us?" Rumil asked hoping he didn't sound too nervous.

Seeming to detect their suspicion Galadriel laughed softly. "Don't worry. Everything is fine. As to prove everything was fine she took a sip of the soup closest to her. "Please sit. Let there be no hard feelings. We think you have learned your lesson this time."

Haldir, Rumil and Orophin sighed and still slightly nervous took their seats while Galadriel and her husband sat at their places. No one really said much as they all began to eat. Finally Rumil had complimented Galadriel on her food. "This is very good soup, my Lady. You always seem to know how to cook flawlessly."

Lady Galadriel smiled and thanked Rumil and then spoke to her husband _"Everything is going as planned my love. Within the next hour or so they will be running to the bathrooms not knowing what hit them."_

Celeborn just laughed silently in his mind and continued eating his meal.

Forty minutes later the wardens reached their talans and had climbed into their baths. Unaware of what Celeborn had done they started to wash themselves and then they used the shampoo to wash their hair.

As they had just finished rinsing their hair Rumil began to groan. "Haldir, Orophin, I don't feel so well." Holding his stomach he began to moan even louder.

Haldir and Orophin also began to feel unwell as their stomachs began to gurgle. "Neither do I Haldir replied while also holding his stomach.

Orophin had just began to say something when he suddenly jumped out of the bath and without covering up he fled out of the talan towards the bathrooms followed closely by Rumil then Haldir.

All eyes were on the three wardens, some covering their eyes, some had dropped what they were doing while others were laughing and pointing as they were racing naked to the bathrooms, but none of the elves had more pleasure and satisfaction watching the wardens than Sogrion who was up in his favorite tree trying not to fall while holding his sides in a fit of laughter. None of the brothers had noticed their hair had been colored bright pink as they were too busy trying not to relieve themselves in public.

By the time they had made it to the bathrooms and not a second too soon, word had begun to spread about three naked pink haired elves racing through Lórien to the bathrooms.

Hours later three very tired, humiliated wardens emerged from the bathrooms and made their way back to their talan miraculously without being seen. Without speaking they all dressed and were making their way back to bed when Haldir had spotted himself in a mirror. Gasping in horror he shouted out, "SWEET VALAR MY HAIR!"

Rumil and Orophin had rushed to see what Haldir was screaming about when they stopped and saw his bright pink hair. It was at this time that the other two had noticed their hair as well.

They all looked at one another now realizing what had just happened. They the master pranksters had been pranked. All they could do was get into bed and pray that they could show their faces in public.

Back in their beds laughing were Galadriel and Celeborn. They had heard Haldir scream in horror and knew that they had discovered they had been pranked.

"My dear, I think we no longer have to worry about any more pranks from our dear wardens." A very amused Celeborn said to his wife.

"No indeed. I think they have finally learned a very valuable lesson. That if you prank be prepared to be pranked back."

They both smiled triumphantly and fell asleep in one another's arms.

Indeed three very upset and now humble Marchwardens' had learned their lesson.


End file.
